And Then
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: There is a heavy block of ice that covers the heart of two demons. They strive to deal with the differences that lay between them by reflecting on the past. HieiKurama. Shounen ai. One-Shot.


**Title**: And Then

**Author**: Beautiful Dreamer1

**Summary: ** There is a heavy block of ice that covers the heart of two demons. They strive to deal with the differences that lay between them by reflecting on the past. Hiei/Kurama. Shounen ai. One-Shot.

The icy wind was relentless as it carried snowflakes down onto the Makai. Two demons stood against the gale while the snow piled above their feet.

_"Your heart is as cold as the Glaciers." [1] _

_  
_

**_[Hiei's P.O.V.]_**

_  
_

At that moment, I forgot which of us spoke those words but it cut the final string that tied us together. Steadily, I hear your footsteps going farther away from me and this time I know you will not look back or wait for me to change my mind. We knew that two demons void of unsullied warmth could never ignite a spark of fire within our frozen heart. Yet, we pretended to believe such a possibility was feasible because the ice around our hearts were beginning to thaw.

As we felt our hearts start to beat again due to the affections of two women that affected our lives completely. Your savior was the human woman, Shiori. She gave you the capability to value kindness and understanding. My life-line came from Yukina, whose innocents remained untainted by cruelity and adversity. Gradually, we began to feel alive and it frightened both of us to have the ice shattering, melting away.

So, we clung to each other, to remind us of who we were, no…who we are. Our time together remained unforgiving because the world is living behind a mask, pride, and grief, in which we firmly live by. I used your strength. You wanted me and I didn't complain. You were…You are the heartless legendary bandit Yoko Kurama. Living only for your selfish desires and the thrills the world had to offer. Your short years as a human couldn't completely erase the merciless nature of a wild fox spirit. Just like the innocents of my sister couldn't make me forget that I live a tainted existence.

I am the Forbidden Child of the Koorimes, born of a cursed union. And the fact that I'm still alive from the free fall off the Koorime floating terrain to the savage ground of the Makai is a harsh joke by fate. Fate didn't stop; it had a sense of irony to have me possess the ability to control fire and to exist in a disdainful wasteland of memories, pain, and emotions. It created my deep-seeded feeling of inferiority, but I die a hundred deaths before I let this emotion overcome me. So, I cover my inferiority with a mask of confidence and indifference. To others, my attitude seems aloof and callous.

There is a major difference between us, even if the two of us share the same cold interior. Your coldness is carefully hidden behind your keen mind and gentle smiles. Underneath the façade lies centuries of regret, betrayal, and sin; there is a subconscious understanding that no matter how cold you get, people will still befriend, trust, and love you.

That is why I hate you but if you turned around now, I won't be able to fight the urge to go with you.

**_[Kurama P.O.V.]_**

For the first time in ages, I struggle with my words as I walk away from you. I know your pride keeps you from expressing your feelings but a few minutes ago, I could see you struggling with newly rising emotion.

My mind fights my mouth, it tells me not to give into to another whim of an ungrateful fire demon. Neither of us wants to move an inch of our nicely woven niche or reveal too much personal information. I enjoy my privacy and I won't easily release it to anyone. Hiei, you know that better than anyone. You aren't quickly ensnared by my friendliness because it can fool a person. I'll treat a person's wounds, pose for a picture, and make polite small talk. I'll greet a demon, spirit or human with genuine happiness and exchange a little warmth that you claim doesn't exist. I made pleasant and hostile acquaintances with thousands across the three worlds. But few, if any, really know me. And that includes my mother and my new stepfamily. It's not that they don't want to know me; it's because I keep my feeling to myself. If you hurt me, chances are I won't tell you. I'll just move on.

But for some reason, my feet stop in the snow and the sun's rays started to break through the clouds. To turn away from the small demon now, seems like a big mistake and my voice finally found the words it wanted to say.

"Hiei,' The flaming red haired teen turned his head and smiled at the half koorime child. 'Let's go..."

"Hn. Stupid fox." A soft sincere smile and a soft glow fluttered over Hiei's face for a second before going back to it natural norm. Hiei followed without caring where they were headed.

And the argument that led to the moment of reflection and true reasoning that ended the aggressive tension wasn't important to them. Because the last layer of ice was slipping off their hearts.

[1] I think I read this line off another fanfic but I'm sure. I would appreciate it if anyone knows if it is from another story to tell me, so can give credit to the author.

This is my last farewell story, I'll be posting. Thanks for reading.


End file.
